


EreAni week 2015

by Absolute_Gay



Series: EreAni Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereani week 2015, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/M, Fight Club AU, Russian!Annie, avatar AU, mother!Annie, single mother Annie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's EreAni week day one! Fight Club!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Club

"What do you mean there's a fight club at this school?" Eren was flabbergasted at the news his roommate told him. "Shush!" Jean snapped. "None of the teachers or anything know about it! The first rule is not to talk about it!" The ashy blonde sighed, earning a confused look from Eren. "Anyway, queen night is tonight- It'll be a great show. You in?" Was there an answer for that other than hell fucking yes? Eren didn't think so. 

It was around ten pm when Jean and Eren arrived at the fight club- They were late because they stopped to pick up snacks. Nerds. They arrived in the middle of a fight. Eren recognized the fighters as Sasha Blaus, a cheerful girl who was in his English class. She was fighting Historia Reiss, a girl who Eren recognized from gym. 

Historia had Sasha on the ropes, but in the end, Sasha was able to win. "Alright! Give it up for Potato girl!" Connie, who was announcing grinned. The brunette girl glared at him, crossing her arms and huffing that Potato girl wasn't her fight name. "Alright alright! The Huntress will now be fighting...The Dancing Titan!"  
The crowd started to cheer and in stepped someone who Eren had only seen in passing glances. He was pretty sure her name started with a Y. A tall girl stepped out, smirking. She wore her short hair in a pony tail and her amber eyes were alight with mischief and excitement. Freckles adorned her body like battle scars- A smirk was on her tanned features. "Are you ready, potato girl?" She asked, causing Sasha to narrow her eyes. "You're damn right!" 

Sasha was down within ten minutes. 

"Alright! The Dancing Titan has the honor to fight...some fresh meat! Give it up for the Ice Queen!"  
In stepped a small blonde girl- couldn't be much bigger than Historia. Her light blonde hair- dip dyed with lavender- was tied into a tight bun. Her pale skin was adorned with silver piercings. From where Eren was sitting, he could see there were a lot in her ears, one on her eyebrow, one in her nose, and two in her lips. She had a great body- Small, slim- But great curves- Her chest especially. She wore black shorts and a cropped white hoodie. 

Ymir didn't seem intimidated by this girl's icy blue stare. "Alright, princess, let's dance!" She grinned, charging at the much smaller female. 

To everyone's surprise, Ymir was on her back within one minute. 

"..W-Winner is the Ice Queen!" Connie announced, grinning as he held up mystery girl's hand to the crowd. This 'Ice Queen' looked passive- But Eren had seen the spark she had as she brought down someone at least eight inches taller than her.  
Eren was completely taken by her. 

He didn't even know her name. He decided he would change that. 

After the excitement had died down, Eren waited outside the entrance for the girl- Finally catching her. "Hey, you were amazing in the ring. " He grinned down at her- She gave him a look over, only reacting when he saw his strange colored eyes. "...Thank you." The blonde hummed, pointing his at his eyes. " Nice eyes." She commented, referring to the one teal-green eye and one golden eye. "Oh. Thanks." He smiled, trying to hide his blush. "I'm Eren Jaeger, what's your name? Or, should I just call you Ice queen?" The girl gave an amused snort. "It's Anastasia Leonhardt. My friends call me Annie, or they would if I had any friends." She, Annie, had an interesting accent- Eren was going to guess she was Russian. "Can I call you Annie?" 

She blinked, giving a soft smile. "Perhaps. Perhaps you can...Are you saying you are wanting to be friends?"  
"I'm saying I'd like to start as that and maybe end up as something else?" Damn Eren and his honesty- Although Annie didn't seem to mind. "Hah! We'll see Eren Jaeger. If you think you can handle me." 

They were dating within two months.


	2. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Parents

Eren Jaeger fell in love with a woman he saw rushing out of a Rite Aid the other day. She wore all black except for bright red shoes, her blonde hair was disheveled, her blue eyes had bags under them- But Eren still thought she was stunning. It mattered not. She was gone within five minutes. 

But Eren was nothing if not determined. He wanted to see her again. 

And as fate would have it, she was looking for someone too. Would Eren be that person? Perhaps.

He finally did speak to the mystery woman, after three weeks. It was at the same Rite Aid. Eren had scraped together some money from street performing and had some left over from paying Jean (He stayed on the guy's couch) and had decided to get a box of cookies and a bottle of frappecino.   
He saw her, in the same aisle as him. She had a less rushed look to her- Her hair was neat and there were no bags under her eyes. She wore a white blouse with black butterflies as a print. Black pencil skirt and blazer- Again, bright red shoes. Uh oh. She caught him staring. "Can I help you?" She asked, raising a blonde brow. "Ah! No, um, sorry! You're just....I mean. You're pretty." The blonde blinked, giving a slow chuckle. "Thank you. ..." She hummed, seeming amused. "I'm Eren Jaeger." The brunette announced, putting out his hand. She took it. Her hands were cold. "Annie Leonhardt." She hummed, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear. 

They spoke until they both left the store- Finding that it was snowing pretty darn hard. "Shit." They both hissed, looking at each other in question. "I have to get home before the roads get too bad..." Annie muttered. "I walked here....It's twenty minutes...." Eren sighed. The blonde looked him over and bit her lip before speaking. "Come to my place for the night. Twenty minutes is too far to be walking in the snow."   
Eren blinked in surprise. "R-Really?" He asked. "Yeah, come on." Annie gestured for him to fallow her to her car. It was a dark blue Honda civic. "Thank you so much Annie." The blonde shrugged as if it couldn't possibly matter. 

Ten minutes and they were at a charming little home- Painted light blue with white shutters. Eren guessed it looked very pretty in the spring and summer. They walked inside in silence. Eren took it all in once he had removed his shoes. It was simple but homey. It smelled faintly of vanilla and was painted all kinds of pastel colors. "Mama!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Mama?" 

Sure enough a little girl, looking to be about five or six came running up to Annie, hugging her legs. "Hello Historia." Annie smiled gently, taking the girl up in her arms. Eren could see that while the girl, Historia, bore a resemblance to Annie, she probably looked more like whoever her father was. "Ah, Eren, this is my daughter Historia. " The little blonde girl smiled and gave a wave at Eren, who waved back. 

Two hours later and Annie had put Historia to bed and now she and Eren were sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine between them. "Historia's father died when she was very little...Only three..." She explained, sighing. "Armin and I weren't really in love...We were dating and we liked each other...But it wasn't love. Sooner or later I found out I was carrying his child...He begged me to keep it, so I did. I was skeptical, but fell in love with Historia once she was placed in my arms..." Annie muttered, sipping. "Armin got real sick and died three years after. It's been the two of us ever since." 

Eren took her hand, looking into her ice blue eyes with sympathy and respect. "You're a brave and strong woman, Annie. " He said seriously. "Thanks..." She smiled a bit, enjoying the feeling of Eren's hand around her own. 

The brunette smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, which made her blush gently (a becoming look on her!). "Let me know if I can help in anyway." Eren hummed. Annie bit her lip before locking eyes with him and pressing her lips to his with a smile. "I think I may have a few ideas...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! The next few chapters will be until I catch up!


	3. Wolf and Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's day three. It's short and lame

He was a boy. She was a girl.   
He was a Gryfendoor  
She was a Slytherin. 

According to the school, they were supposed to be at odds. But Eren and Annie didn't like that. They were friends- More than friends they were comrades, training partners, lovers. And no amount of stigma around their two houses could change that. 

Once came the day that they learned the patronus spell. Eren's was a wolf- wild and passionate and free. Annie's was a lioness- Strong and calculating and reliable. They thought both were perfect for the other. 

"So, a wolf? I don't know if you're cool enough for that, Jaeger." Annie smirked, throwing the green and grey scarf over her shoulder. "I am so cool enough for it!" Eren pouted, grabbing her by said scarf and pulling her into a kiss, one she happily returned. "Yeah? That could be..."


End file.
